Daddy's Little Girl
by roguedoll
Summary: Dreadnocks are causing trouble in East TN; GI Joe is there to save the day... But can Flint survive meeting Lady Jaye's Father or for that matter Can Cobra? X-Men Cross Over


_I think It has been around a year since I have posted a Joe fic... This is a Gasp X-Men/Joe crossover... Thanks Go to Beck, Wolf, and Richtor13 all of you have had some influnce in this idea into creation._

_I don't own any Characters.... Marvel, Devils due and Hasbro Does..._

_Authors Note: Going really old School on you with this one... Basicly Rusty Collins was never broken out of Jail... so he never died at Holocost's Hands. If you don't know the story line its X-Factor X-Terminators New Mutants X-Force and X-Men thing thats been going on since 1985 sigh... _

_Basicly this is upto date with the exception that Rogue has lost her powers permently. So Gambit's Blind and Colossus is Alive!!!!!!!! (Happy Dance)_

Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 1

Deal's Gap - Cross Roads of Time

"So you want to talk about it?" Alison Hart-Burnett stiffened slightly at the sound of the Cajun accent coming up behind her. She wondered if she could put him off by paying more attention to her coffee then to him. Unfortunately, he knew her tactics, standing beside her he sipped on his own coffee prepared to wait her out. "Now Allie; I might be a blind man, but I can still tell if something is bothering you."

"You're not going to let this drop otherwise." She said walking slowly to her bike, cursing herself mentally for even thinking about telling the Cajun what was on her mind.

Remy LeBeau smiled at the personal war raging inside his friend, with a slow smile the ladies man knew that the war was caused by a man. Their Allie was growing up, "You take Remy for a short ride." He said handing her helmet to her, "clear your head. Then we talk"

Three hundred and eighteen curves in eleven miles isn't a ride to clear your head. You didn't concentrate on a non-argument with your lover as your knee scraped the asphalt. You concentrated on the curve that is just up ahead, as your pulling yourself out of a pocket curve. Throw in a six-three hundred and seventy-five pound passenger, with the only rubber actually touching road is the size of a dime, you officially insanely honing your skills.

For Alison Hart-Burnett this bike ride was a walk in the park compared to running down a Cobra/Joe battlefield. Taking a Mirage to the limit; then adding a little NOS so it will go a little farther. All this to escape a self-destructing base that of coarse is on the side of a mountain. So riding on a dime of rubber in leathers that wont protect her at this speed was nothing.

At least not for the woman's whose alter ego was Lady Jaye. In fact, this was fun for her and her companion, a blind mutant thief X-Man by the name of Gambit.

So halfway, she pulled off onto the side road to an overlook her companion was laughing. "The fog is over the lake, its pretty this morning." She told him as she pulled her helmet off.

"So you want to talk about it?" Remy asked again as he got of the bike pulling his helmet off.

Alison shook her hair out, leaving her helmet on the seat she walked to the stone fence that was the only thing that kept her from falling hundreds of feet into the lake below. With a sigh, she closed her eyes. "You know I was captured in the Alps, right?" She watched as he slightly nodded acknowledging the fact. "Figured Ororo would say something, I almost didn't make it out. The place was falling in around us. Cobra's full force, along with the Joe team, racing for an escape route; I don't know what happened, if I was pushed or slipped. All I know is that I was falling; in the mass confusion I hit ground, I would of died." She smiled slowly, "his hands were right there, pulling me up."

She could tell that Remy was confused where this was going. "Remy when he pulled me I saw his eyes, the depth of love for me. It caused me to panic; I knew he wanted me to invite him here when I mentioned this trip. I just couldn't, god Remy I'm not ashamed.." She sighed closing her eyes. "You all are my family, I just want to hold on to him just a while longer, before he dumps me cause of my family." She watched as a boat, so far below, caused a disruption on the lake. "But the pain, next time I have to cave, thing is I dunno if I want to let go yet."

The prince of thieves said nothing as she made her admission; it seemed increasingly human's were becoming enraged with hatred. He lifted his face to the sun feeling the warmth; love was a hard thing to give up he knew that. "If it boils down to him an' us.. Hold tight to him petite. Hold tight."

Dashiell Fairebon pulled himself up sitting on top of the trunk of his blue 1967 Cobra he felt a pain of longing as his teammate Ifrit surprised his girlfriend. The blonde had been talking animatedly to a tattooed knock out of a woman. Ifrit picking the right time grabbed the girl's arms, spinning her into an embrace that had her jumping into his arms. Even he was laughing as the Navy Seal fell to the ground due to the girl's exuberant hello.

Finally, after some 'exuberating helloing' on Ifrit's part, Flint made his way over to the group, taking in the motel settled in-between the campground and gas station. The gas station indeed looked like something out of the past, while all around it was a sea of motorcycles; Cruisers, Sport bikes, Dual Sport, even pocket rockets, covered this place.

"The gate way to the best play ground for any speed freak and rumor had it he was one," or so Ifrit had told him. Then he dropped the invitation by him, to bring his ride, only thing don't tell Lady Jaye. Intrigued by the promise of 318 curves in eleven miles; Flint followed the Seal out yesterday morning.

It was a hundred miles out that Ifrit admitted why he had invited him along. "I overheard Jaye talking to you," he admitted. "I don't agree with her, I mean it's none of my business, but I mean everyone around base talks about you two, First thing said to me when I walked onto base was to stay away from Jaye. I guess I know she's going to be there tomorrow since we have friends in common."

So know Flint watch as Ifrit walked up with a pretty blonde on his arm, "Flint this is my fiancée Sally Belvins." He watched as the girl inclined her head and smiled. Ifrit turned to the other woman introducing her as the famous bike builder Anna Raven.

Flint was about to tell her how much his girl drooled over her bikes when a modified Hayabusa carrying two people hit a wheelie instigating some hoots from a few bikers watching those coming and going.

"Allie sugar, please be careful." Anna called out. "That's my man you got."

Flint watched as the man on the passenger seat loop his leg off the bike, pulling his helmet off his head. He walked over to Anna placing both hands on her ass, he jerked her close "Don't worry Cheri, petite just took Remy for a spin. Petite was extra careful, non?"

Alison pulled off her helmet not even noticing him. Something Flint was grateful for, happy to take her in the skintight leather two piece riding gear she rode. He began to drool when she pulled the zipper down on the jacket revealing a white tank top that left nothing to the imagination. "I have news for you Rogue, that man off your was asking any 'petite' on a sports bike for a ride."

Remy chose to ignore the remark that could obvious land him in the doghouse, instead he let his senses zero in on the fact that there were two knew comers. The subtle shift in heat could only mean that a Pyrokensis was in their midst. Since there was no fighting it could only mean one thing. "Rusty Collins last time I saw you, You were infiltrating a terrorist hot bed with a man who had a parrot on his shoulder."

"If I remember correctly the Parrot shit on your Armani tuxedo." Rusty said with a smile taking the leader of the thieves' guild in a handshake, "How are you?"

Gambit was about to remark when both men were interrupted by the very angry voice of Alison Hart-Burnett. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Flint smiled at the glare Lady Jaye sent him. Leaning back on his hands he looked down at her, "You know I could ask you the same thing Sergeant, considering that you a violating code 187 that know Joe shall knowingly consort with a terrorist organization." Looking around he saw other face he recognized not just Gambit and Rogue's but Iceman, Havok, and Cannonball. "Namely the X-Men!"


End file.
